The Office Party
by Smileylion
Summary: It's time for the Christmas party at the SGC! Cam's drunk, Jack's over for a visit, Teal'c is in charge of Secret Santa, Sam's got an invitaion for the mistletoe, and Vala'd got a trick or two up her sleeve! Please read and review.


**Hi, this is a quick story for Christmas! I did it very quickly, planned and wrote it all in one day!**

The Office Party

Jack straightened his tie in front of the mirror. He turned to Daniel. "Lose the tie?"

Daniel looked him up and down. "Yep." He checked his hair in the mirror. He smiled and shoved his hands in the pocket of his navy blue blazer, undone to show a spotless white shirt underneath, open-collared.

Jack turned back to the mirror. He could never look as laid-back as Daniel. It always looked as though, before parties, he spent about an hour in front of the mirror. Which he always did. "How do I look?" He opened his arms wide, and turned on the spot.

"You look most festive O'Neill," Teal'c assured him. He adjusted the suit he was wearing.

"Yeah sir," Cam walked over them. "You look fine."

Jack smiled. "Great!" He sat down on the bench. "So, who got who for Secret Santa?"

Daniel looked at Teal'c, who had been put in charge of it. He remembered trying to tell both him and Vala about the concept of Secret Santa...

"I do not see how one can keep the secret, if they are perplexed on what to get the other person." Teal'c said to Daniel.

"Well, that's the fun of it!" insisted Daniel.

"Wait, so we don't know who's getting us the present?" Vala asked him.

"Yes."

"And we might not get what we want?"

Daniel nodded.

Vala looked surprised. "Well then what's the point?"

Daniel ran his hands through his hair, exasperated. "Look, just get what you think they'd like!" He turned to go, but Teal'c spoke up. "One more thing Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed. "Yes?"

"What is a Santa?"

"I do not think we should be discussing such matters, O'Neill," Teal'c said grimly.

"Yeah, just hope you don't get a pair of hedge-clippers," Cam warned as he walked away from them. "I'm telling you, don't ever try to organise it with your neighbours."

Jack gave him a strange look, and went back to mirror.

Sam sprayed herself lightly with some perfume. She was just about to apply some lipstick when Vala bounced over to her. "Hi!"

Sam smiled at the other woman, who was expertly curling her long hair. "Hey." She applied the lipstick and turned to Vala. "So, who did you get for Secret Santa?" She dropped the lipstick into her make-up bag, and began to search for her blusher.

"What?"

Sam raised her voice over the chorus of Santa Baby. "Who did you get for Secret Santa?" She repeated, and continued digging around inside the bag.

Vala smiled. "Actually, I swapped for someone else." She carefully removed the tongs from her hair.

Sam looked amused. "Really? Who for?"

Vala plumped up her hair whilst staring at herself in the mirror. "Daniel."

Sam smiled. "What did you get for him?"

Vala's hand slowed down. She thought back to when she purchased his gift...

Vala handed the sexy lingerie to the spotty teenager behind the till. He stared at her, embarrassment mixing with curiosity about what she would look like in the black lace and red fluffy garment he was now holding. She grinned at him, and winked.

"Oh, you know, something he can really use." Vala looked at Sam, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Walter looked around the Gate Room at the gold and red tinsel, paper chains and the giant tree, covered in silver tinsel and merry, coloured baubles. He sighed in pleasure. The tech team had certainly been working hard all day. The iris had been activated over the Stargate, and been further decorated. He stood up on a small wooden box in the centre of all the commotion. "Ok people!" He yelled. "Time to light her up!"

Siler nodded, and flicked the switch.

Walter sighed again and smiled as he saw the lights twinkling against the usually dreary grey concrete. Only two more hours to go!

Landry took a sip from his glass of beer. He looked around happily at the animated faces around him. Walter had really out-done himself. He turned to the man beside him. "That's funny Walter."

Walter jumped. "What is sir?"

Landry smiled. "I could swear we invited some of the ladies here tonight."

Walter followed his gaze. None of the girls had come yet.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Landry looked around again. Two pale pink spot-lights came pouring down from on top of the Stargate, and swirled around a bit, before coming to rest on the two doors. Smoke filtered around the floor as they slid open. Silhouettes became more defined as the ladies made their grand entrance, to the sultry music (and highly appropriate) of Here Come the Girls.

Landry smiled. "Walter..."

"All their idea sir!"

"Wow!" Daniel murmured as he saw Sam, dressed in a shimmery floor-length deep purple dress, with a stunning V-neck, and glitter sparkling, thinning out as the dress went down to the floor. She had linked arms with Vala, looking simarly breath-taking in a black satin dress, with a tight, strapless, body-hugging bodice and a full black net skirt, just covering her knees, with a lot of layers so that it bounced around her legs.

"They look...great!" Daniel said to Jack.

"Yeah," replied Jack, looking at Sam. "They really do."

Sam laughed at Cam, who had donned a Santa hat, and was glugging down yet another glass of punch.

"He's having fun, isn't he?" Jack came up behind her.

"I just find it weird that he's just been drinking the punch." She smiled at him.

"Yes, that is weird."

Sam laughed again. "It hasn't got alcohol in it!" She stepped aside to avoid the conga line snaking around the room.

Jack checked to see if his whiskey bottle was still safe in his pocket. "I need to talk to you for a sec."

"What is it sir?" She rejoined after the very long line of slightly drunk party makers had passed by.

"Car...Sam! I'm finally retired! You can call me Jack."

"Sorry." She followed him over to the door, but Walter cried "Secret Santa!".

"Damn!" Jack cursed quietly.

Everyone flocked forwards eagerly as Walter handed out the presents from under the tree. Vala grabbed hers, and rattled it about and held it up to the light.

"Ok, everybody OPEN!" Walter yelled.

Vala ripped into it with great gusto. Underneath the brightly coloured paper there was a big book labelled "The History of Earth". She picked up the label. "To Vala, hope this helps you understand Earth more, love Daniel.". She looked up at him, who was watching her with a glint in his eye. "Um, thanks." She waved the book in the air.

"Open it!" He yelled over to her.

She gingerly opened the thick book. To her surprise, it was a just a big box, made to look like a book! Inside there was a box, and when she prised it open, a beautiful, delicate silver necklace sparkled back at her. She flung herself at Daniel, squeezing him in a great big hug and giving him a great big kiss on the check.

"I'm glad you like it," he said in a squashed sort of voice. "And, um, thanks for my present." He held up the tiny lace garment.

Vala laughed and hugged him even more.

Sam smiled as she opened a brand-new microscope with "To Colonel Carter, from Teal'c" inscribed on it.

Jack grinned as he opened a pair of socks with airplanes on them and a Homer Simpson tie from Sam.

Teal'c placed the new hat from Jack on his head with a slight smile on his face.

Cam admired the chocolate plane he had got from Landry. "Thanks sir!" He waved at Landry, who gave him a thumbs up.

The music had been turned and people had started to dance, a bit wobbly admittedly, but they were having a lot of fun.

Jack picked up a cocktail sausage from the buffet table.

"You wanted to talk to me..Jack?" Sam said coming up behind him.

He swallowed the sausage quickly, and turned to her. "Yeah, look, um, meet me under the mistletoe in five minutes, ok?"

Sam blushed, and nodded.

Vala was standing near, getting an Oreo. She heard Jack's invitation, and saw the look on Sam's face. She grinned, and an over to Daniel. "Hey! Meet me under the mistletoe in five minutes," she whispered in his ear, and rushed off.

Vala approached Sam after four minutes had gone. "Hi!" She greeted the other woman. "Look, I think you should go and find Cam."

"Why?" asked Sam distractedly.

"Well, he went off, muttering something about the computer in your lab, you know, the really expensive one." Vala raised her eyebrows, and gritted her teeth.

Sam sighed, and ran off.

Vala giggled, and whispered to the nearest partier. Soon the message would be all over the party.

Jack checked his hair, and his breath. He had been waiting under the mistletoe for ages. He heard footsteps approaching. The corridor outside the Gate room was hardly lit, so he turned, expecting to see Sam, but instead, his eyes fell on Daniel. How weird. "What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, what are you doing here?"

Jack was saved from answering by a snickering noise coming from behind him. He turned slowly, and saw the entire party, led by Vala and a drunk Cam holding onto her arm. She shook him off, and held up the camera in her hand. "Well go on then!" She prompted.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other. "Oh no no no!" Daniel hastened to tell everyone.

Vala pouted. "Isn't this supposed to be some sort of ritual on your world?"

"Not this time it isn't!" Jack yelped.

Vala grinned. "We're not leaving until..." She was practically jumping up and down. "Say cheese!"

Landry walked into his office after the party the next day. He picked up the photo frame Walter had given him for Secret Santa. He presses the intercom. "Walter," he said into it.

Walter bustled in wearing the green sweater Landry had given him. "Yes sir?"

"Do you have it?"

Walter held out a brown envelope. "Just finished it."

"Thank you Walter." Landry waited until he had left the room, before opening it and sliding the contents out. The photo of Jack and Daniel under the mistletoe, looking very disgruntled was perfect for the new frame. He slipped it in, and set it on his desk. Underneath were the words "Merry Christmas everyone!"


End file.
